


there for me

by dykespeon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: catra has a nightmare, and her wife helps her through it
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 54





	there for me

_Shadows closed in from every direction as She-Ra— no, Adora, chased after her with a cold, ruthless expression on her face. She couldn't outrun her, not this time, the weaving shadows eventually overwhelming her and causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Adora closed in on her, her giant, shining, stupid sword raised up in the air. The look in her eyes said that she intended to kill by any means necessary._

_“Please,” Catra cried out, now curled up in a shaking ball, choking back sobs. Adora, however, was unwavering, unwilling to put up with her former friend any more. She swung her mighty sword and-_

“Catra, wake up!”

The girl in question shot up from where she was laying down in bed, gasping for air like her life depended on it. She shook as though she was experiencing the worst fear imaginable, but she began to come to her senses as she realized she wasn't in the Fright Zone, or the Crimson Wastes, or Horde Prime's weird spaceship, but in her bedroom in Brightmoon. The relief that filled her when she looked to her side and saw her wife, Adora, holding her arm with a look of concern in her eyes, was euphoric compared to the hellish nightmare she'd been having.

Her breathing began to level out as she moved to hug Adora, enjoying how warm and comforting it felt whenever she was held by her. She closed her eyes and purred, and calmed down quickly with the way her wife's arms stroked her back and soothed her fur.

“Thank you,” Catra muttered after a sigh of content. “For being here.”


End file.
